Gombal Gembel
by Brid LaCroix
Summary: Raku itu cuma cowok biasa yang naksir berat sama Chitoge. Cewek seksi dikelasnya. Berbagai cara dilakukan Raku untuk menarik perhatian Chitoge. Mulai ngamen di depan rumah calon pacar itu sampai Raku ngeluarin rayuan biar bikin Chitoge kelepek-kelepek. Lalu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya? Apakah Raku berhasil mendapatkan Chitoge?


**Gombal Gembel  
**

**Raku Ichijou dan Chitoge Kirisaki**

**Big Warning!**

**OOC, gak sesuai EYD, pake bahasa gaul, campuran, atau apalah kalian nyebutnya. Banyak kata-kata gaul. **

**Masih mau baca?**

**Silahkan saja.**

* * *

Sekarang hari yang paling ditunggu-tunggu dalam hidup gue. Lo pasti bertanya gue ini siapa? Pertama-tama lu panggil aja gua mang ucok, juragan jengkol kampung dukuh. Bercanda kok, jangan terlalu serius ngapa. Gue mulai dari nama gue yang cetar membahana. Perkenalkan nama gue Raku, Raku Cullen. Nama gue keren kan? Apa? Lo bilang gue bohong? Eh gue bilangin nih, nama gue emang Raku Cullen dan gue masih keturunan Keluarga Cullen yang vampir ntu. Dan ketika gue tersinar matahari maka nama gue jadi Raku bling-bling. Karena kenapa? Karena gue ini masih keturunan keluarga Cullen yang ke seratus dua puluh dua dan masih saudaraan sama Harry Potter. Apa? Masih belum percaya? Baiklah kalau begitu mah. Tetapi gue harus akui, semua yang gue ucapin, semuanya adalah kebohongan hahaha. Lagian lo-lo pada serius banget.

Oke, oke. Jangan timpuk gue pake banci. Baiklah kalau kalian memaksa, gue bakal kasih tau nama asli gue. Gue batuk dulu ah, biar kerongkongan mulus kayak jalan tol. Biar gue gampang memperkenalkan nama gue. Iye, iye, gak sabaran banget sih. Ini juga gue mau mulai.

Perkenalkan lagi nama gue Raku. Lebih tepatnya Raku Ichijou dan gue adalah hasil perkawinan dari bapak sobari dan ibu inem yang katanya mereka buat pas di bawah pohon kecambah alias toge. Makanya ada seseorang yang manggil gue pake sebutan toge bodoh. kalian jangan berpikir macam-macam dengan toge ya. Toge di sini bukan singkatan yang itu loh hehehe.

Setelah gue memperkenalkan nama gue yang kece abis kayak jambul khalutiswa milik maisyaroh. Maka gue akan kasih tau kalian tentang rencana gue hari ini. Ikutin ya, kegiatan gue hari ini ya hahaha. Berasa gue artis.

Tebak, apa yang gue rencanakan hari ini? kalau ada yang bisa tebak nanti gue kasih ciuman yang paling dashat. Iya gue kasih ciuman yang diwakilkan oleh banci deket rumah gue hahaha.

Baiklah saudara-saudara. Hari ini gue bakal nembak cewek yang udah jadi incaran gue selama gue masuk sekolah menengah atas. Gila yah tuh cewek bikin gue mimpi basah setiap malam. Miyaboy aja kalah lewat sama cewek yang gue taksir.

Cie, jadi malu gue. Nah, hari ini gue mau ngerayu dengan segala gombalan yang udah gue dapatkan dari bertapa dan berguru sama ahlinya. Berharap semua gombalan gue dapat membuat badai dihatinya dan cewek yang taksir klepek-klepek sama yang gue lakuin.

Menurut kalian bagaimana penampilan gue sekarang?

APA? Lo-lo pada bilang gue culun? Padahal gue ini udah dandan super duper maksimal. Dan kalian harus bilang kalau penampilan gue culun. Liat, dandanan perlente macam ini dikatain culun. Gue udah nyisir rambut gue ke belakang kayak bule-bule di sana. Terus gue udah ngabisin satu tempat gel rambut biar menghasilkan rambut yang oke punya. Belum lagi pakaian gue ini kan oke. Cewek itu suka cowok yang rapi. Gue udah ngacingin kancing baju sampai atas dan dimasukkan ke dalam celana panjang gue. Kurang rapi coba gue? Pokoknya gue bakal mempertahankan gaya gue ini. Gue gak peduli sama pendapat kalian.

Sekarang gue udah bersiap-siap pergi nemuin cewek yang gue taksir. Apa? Kalian penasaran namanya? Namanya Chitoge Kirisaki. Dia anak dari teman dekat bapak gue. Jadi, gue harap sih kalian mendukung gue sepenuh hati kalian. Gue terharu karena kalian mau mendukung sejauh ini.

Gak terasa akhirnya gue sampai juga. Capek ya kalau jalan kaki. Apalagi banyak orang yang ngeliatin gue gitu. Gue merasa kayak Leonardo Di Caprio. Setelah gue sampai di tempat cewek yang gue taksir. Gue segera mengeluarkan gitar yang sengaja gue bawa dari rumah. Dan mulai menyanyikan lagu tentang betapa naksirnya gue sama Chitoge.

Gue bakal nyanyian lagu yang merupakan ciptaan dari penyanyi yang sangat gue kagumi sampai sekarang.

Jreng-Jreng-Jreng.

Gue memulai dengan nada yang mungkin mengoyangkan pantura.

Sakit karena perpisahan kini telah terobati~

Kebahagian yang hilang kini kembali~

Pertemuan yang kuimpikan kini jadi kenyataan~

Pertemuan yang kudampakan ternyata bukan khayalan~

Baru aja gue masuk ke reff, ada bapak yang badannya super gede dengan kumis yang melingkar tebel kayak martabak telor. Tampangnya sih gak serem banget. Tapi badannya yang bikin gue menciut.

"I-iya pak. Ada apa ya?" gue yakin gue bakal kencing di depan gerbang calon pacar gue.

"Maaf ya mas. Saya bilangan ya, pengamen di larang ngamen di sini." Kata bapak-bapak yang ternyata satpam depan rumah Chitoge sambil nunjukin tanda dilarangnya pengamen untuk berkunjung ke sini atau kalian bakal dikejar sama anjing super rabies.

"Tapi pak, saya ini bukan pengamen. Saya ini tentara pak."

"Tentara mbahmu." Gue liat matanya melotot-lotot gitu kayak sinetron Indonesia masa kini. "Udah salah. Masih gak mau ngaku juga."

"Bener pak. Saya ini tentara. Tentara yang berjuang demi cintanya."

"Maksud mas? Jangan main-main ya mas!" Sekarang gue yakin gue bakal kencing di celana. Apalagi dia udah ngeluarin gesper bergerigi.

Et dah, tuh satpam udah kayak mau tawuran aja.

Tapi baru aja tu bapak-bapak siap nendang pantat gue biar keluar dari sini. Pujaan hati alias calon pacar gue datang menghampiri pangerannya yaitu gue. Dengan ala-ala bollywood, gue merentangkan tangan gue. Berharap Chitoge berlari ke arah gue dan memeluk pangerannya ini. Tetapi sayang, ternyata dia malah ngejitak kepala gue.

"Lu mau ngapain sih ke rumah gue? Mana dandanan lu aneh begini." Alamak. Kok gue ngeliat Chitoge gak suka gue berdandan ala cecep. Ini tuh dandanan paling keren.

Gue garuk-garuk pipi gue karena ada kurap di sana. Eh, gak bercanda. Mana ada gue kurap. Gue ini cowok yang memperhatikan segalanya.

"Ano, gue pengen ngerjain pr bareng sama lo." Dengan segala usaha, gue menggunakan akal gue.

"Sambil bawa gitar?" tanya Chitoge bingung. "Dan dengan dandanan lo yang super aneh gini?"

Gue ngangguk aja. Biar cepet. Panas juga di luar. Apalagi tadi gue nyanyi yang bikin tenaga gue berkuras.

"Ya udah masuk." Gue segera masuk ke dalam ke rumahnya. Gue juga ngekor di belakangnya.

Dengan bangga, gue balik ke belakang dan julurin lidah gue ke tempat satpam yang kayaknya kesel banget sama gue.

"Lu tunggu di situ aja."

Gue Cuma bisa angguk-angguk kayak kebo yang dicucuk idungnya. Gak nunggu lama, gue ngeliat Chitoge udah bawa tugas sekolah. Ah, padahal gue gak ada niat buat ngerjain tugas. Kenapa jadi seperti ini? Ya Tuhan. Tolong hambamu yang tampan seperti Brat Pitt.

"Ya udah kita mulai."

Gue cuma bisa bicara dengan tidak semangat. Tapi tiba-tiba gue inget sesuatu. Mungkin ini saatnya gue memulai rayuan gombal gue.

"Toge. Lu kenapa dah?"

Baiklah. Ini saatnya gue beraksi. Doakan aku ya teman-teman.

"Chitoge punya spidol item gak?" dengan suara yang seksi, gue mencoba merayu Chitoge.

"Buat apa emangnya?"

"Mau warnain kalender biar item semua."

"Biar ngapa dah? Aneh banget lo." Tanya Chitoge bingung.

"Biar gak ada hari libur buat mencintaimu."

"Aneh banget lo!" kayaknya Chitoge gak suka rayuan gue yang pertama.

Usaha pertama tidak berhasil. Gombal selanjutnya.

"Gue pinjem lem dong."

"Bukannya lu bawa?"

"Gak bawa. Makanya gue pinjem."

"Emangnya buat apaan sih?" ternyata Chitoge mulai penasaran.

"Buat menyatukan hati kita. Menyatukan hati kita yang belum bersatu."

Bukannya kelepek-kelepek. Chitoge malah mukul tangan gue.

"Gila lo. Gak jelas banget idup lo." Bentak Chitoge.

Aneh, biasanya kalau yang lain dirayu kayak begitu, bakal kelepek-kelepek kayak ikan tepar.

Ini yang terakhir. Gue yakin gue bakal bikin Chitoge kelepek-kelepek.

"Chitoge kau pernah dengar kata-kata bijak?"

"Ya, iayalah pernah denger. Kenapa emangnya?"

"Pernah dengar kata orang bijak yang ini, kamu menemukan cintamu ketika kamu menemukan sebuah rumah di dalam hati seseorang."

"Belum pernah denger. Terus artinya apa?"

"Artinya gue udah nemuin hati lo. Dan gue berharap gue boleh tinggal di dalamnya." Gue memberikan cengiran yang menurut gue paling seksi.

"Raku."

"Ya,"

"Lu gak bermaksud buat gombalin gue kan sedari tadi?"

Oke! Jadi selama ini Chitoge cuma main-main dengan gombalan gue. Sakitnya tuh di sini. Gue pegangin tuh dada gue yang sakitnya bukan main. Setelah Chitoge ngomong gitu, gue langsung lari keluar rumah dengan hujan yang mengguyur gue dengan kepedihan. Gue gak peduli Chitoge yang teriakin gue. Teriakan Chitoge ke gua, kayak teriakan maling yang ketauan nyolong kutang. Gue ga peduli, terus lari-lari. Gue butuh shower. Buat menemani kepedihan gue. Gue perlu berguyur di bawah shower. Dengan ini, gue dipastikan jomblo paling merana abad ini. Atau mungkin gue bisa melakukan cara lain buat dapetin Chitoge.

Gue ketawa kayak orang kesurupan. Cinta ditolak dukun bertindak hahahahaha.

Dan akhirnya gue dianggap orang gila gara-gara ketawa di tengah jalan sambil goyang itik. Seketika itu juga gue diangkut ke rumah sakit jiwa. Dan begitulan rencana gue yang berakhir jadi pasien rumah sakit jiwa.

**THE END**


End file.
